villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Serpci
Serpci is one of the ghost enemies encountered in Luigi's Mansion 3. Serpci is an egyptian queen that resides in the Tomb Suites located on the tenth floor of the hotel. She is the eleventh boss of the game and Luigi has to fight her for the elventh floor's elevator button. Biography While on the Tomb Suites, Luigi accidentally awakens Serpci when he opens a sarcophagus where she was resting in. She wakes up and sees Luigi and after making some poses, she activates a floor trap that sends Luigi down to a sandpit maze, making him to go through several traps to the main room. After escaping the sandpit, Luigi manages to make it at Serpci's room by doing an egyptian pose that opens the door. Luigi finds Serpci mimicking his pose and she finds it amusing that Luigi could survive all of that, she leaves outside and Luigi follows her. While at first she is nowhere, Serpci appears behind Luigi and pranks him with a blowing kiss. She then proceeds to laugh and spin creating a giant head of sand of herself that proceeds to battle Luigi. She will move around the battle arena and dive down in the sand to move quicker and rise at Luigi's spot to cause him great damage. She will also create snakes on the sand sculpture that try to bite Luigi at distance, and will appear herself above the sculpture to laugh at Luigi everytime he is hit. To make her vulnerable, Luigi has to suck as much sand from the sculpture as possible to make it collapse, all while avoiding the snakes which Luigi can also suck once they hit the ground getting dizzy in the process. Once the sculpture collapses, Serpci will materialize and summon six cobras launch them, but also exposing herself in the process. This gives Luigi the chance to vacuum Serpci as quick as possible. If Luigi fails to capture her, she will recreate the sand sculpture to attack. This time however, the sculpture will rise and charge down the floor creating a range of damage if Luigi is near of it. Serpci will also create sand fists to try and hit Luigi. It should also be noted that the more Serpci loses health, the more angered the sculpture looks. After Luigi manages to defeat her, Serpci will adopt a resting pose as she's sucked in, granting Luigi with the eleventh floor's elevator button. At the end of the game, it is revealed that most ghosts in the hotel were brainwashed by King Boo, and thus were unwillling accomplices. Thus, this might also be true for Serpci. However, her eventual fate remains unknown. Gallery Luigi's Mansion 3 – Serpci Boss Fight (Floor 10 Tomb Suites) Boss - Serpci - Luigi's Mansion 3 Music Extended Trivia *Serpci, along with King MacFrights and King Boo are the only antagonists in the franchise to be monarchs. *Seprci could be a reference to the ruler of the Ptolemaic Kingdom of Egypt, Cleopatra. *Similarly to the above, Seprci also makes a reference to the greek monster Medusa during the first phase of the battle. *When Luigi is sucking up Serpci, she can be seen doing an Egyptian dance. Navigation Category:Mario Villains Category:Luigi's Mansion Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Noncorporeal Category:Paranormal Category:Humanoid Category:Wrathful Category:Undead Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Trickster Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Summoners Category:Magic Category:Fighters Category:Imprisoned Category:Mummies Category:Evil from the Past